I love you too, My coffee god
by oywidapoodles
Summary: It is after Lorelai's dream and before Liz's wedding. Rory is at college. Luke and Lorelai find out how much they care. Completed, but not very well, I must admit. my first fic. Don't read this unless you're a masochist.
1. best friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(

"Chris!"

"Look, Lor, I know I haven't been there in the past, but this is different ...you know it is. I really feel like I can...I can ...be there for you."

"How do you or I know you won't leave like you always have before?"

"The last time I came to see you and promised I could stay, I had a pretty good reason to leave. Lor my girlfriend was pregnant."

"What, I had no idea! ...I know she was pregnant, Chris. I forget a lot of things, but this, this, I think I can remember, thanks." A few minutes pass in silence. It seems like an hour to both of them, "How can you leave her now anyway, your kid is only a couple years old?"

"I already told you, she doesn't want to be with me. She thinks I'm..."

Lorelai cuts him off, "Immature, inadequate, un..."

Chris then cuts off Lor, "She thinks I'm still in love with you, and I should do what I can to make myself as happy as possible. She says she still loves me so she wants me to be as happy as possible."

"Is she right? ...Do you still love me?"

"Why would I come all the way down here to tell you that my wife kicked me out, if I didn't still care for you?

"Of course you still care for me, everyone does, but that's not what I asked."

Chris kisses her passionately; but she doesn't feel the spark that was always there before. She pulls away.

He gets up, turns around to see if she says anything. She doesn't. As the door slams as loudly as possible behind Lorelai...

...Lorelai wakes up and starts crying. She doesn't know why, but she hasn't done it in while. She needs a nice cry by herself after the dream that tells her nothing. She already knew all her feelings for Chris had left with his baby, but she cried anyway for no reason whatsoever...that she could think of.

Later that day, at about quarter to nine, she heads to Luke's. For the past few weeks she'd been excited to wake up and get to see Luke. She didn't know why; she just thought she liked to see one of her best friends in the morning. Luke felt the same. He always seemed to wake up, go to work, and wait 'til Lorelai came in. They smile when they see each other. Babette and Miss Patty talk about them in the corner.

"Why don't they just get married already. They know they love each other," Babette comments to her gossip queen.

"I don't think they know that yet, but they should. I know I love to watch 'em flirt."

"You call that flirting! Luke maybe, but Lorelai is just sittin' there waiting for her coffee"

"Awww, Yeah. Aren't they too cute?"

"I hope they figure it out eventually."

Luke's in the kitchen making Lorelai her pancakes and eggs. When he turns around with her food, he sees her standing behind the counter getting herself coffee.

"Lorelai, why are you back here!"

"Cause I asked for coffee like thirty seconds ago, and still haven't gotten it."

"Lorelai! I tell you not to come back behind the counter almost everyday, but you do anyway."

"I forget things." At this comment she thinks back to her dream, but she's with Luke now.

"Only today though, this time I won't pour it down the sink. You know I hate to see you cry."

"Thanks." She puts the top on her to-go cup. "Mmm, yummy food!" she says snatching her precious breakfast away from Luke.

"How can you eat this stuff everyday; it's so bad for you?"

"How can you act so boring and predictable by complaining about the same thing everyday? I know you're not boring. Have you ever even tried pancakes?"

"Once maybe twice after I woke up with hangover"

"Wow, twice huh?"

"Get out from behind my counter and eat."

"I cannot picture you with a hangover, Mr. Healthnut."

"Well, it was at a bachelor party"

"And the other time?"

"I don't remember," obviously lying and trying not to think back on the time he got drunk alone because Max proposed to Lorelai.

"Luuukkee?"

"Yeeess?" with the same inflection as Lorelai.

"Can I have some more coffee?"

"What, no!"

"But, but, ..but."

He snatches her cup away from her and refills it. "No more after this!" He can't disappoint her.

Lorelai finishes off her breakfast as Luke glances over every once in a while. "Gotta go," she says noticeably sad that she can't stay.

"Will I see you later?"

"Where else would I have dinner? I'm Not gonna go to Al's to eat by myself. That would be kinda depressing, wouldn't it?"

"I could go with you," he says hopefully.

"Really? You wanna come watch me eat a lot of food that's really bad for me even though you don't have to?" she asks surprised at his suggestion.

"Never mind."

"No, you can come if you really want to. I'd like the company."

"I can pick you up around eight?"

"Pick me up? You make it sound like a date."

"What do you want me to say?"

She thinks, "Uh, I dunno. You can pick me up around eight, I guess. See you later, Luke. Love you."

Babette and Patty listen in the corner, obviously interested.

"Excuse Me!" Luke says looking like he's about to have a heart attack.

"What?" she says turning back around.

"Hon, I think you just told Luke that you love him," Babette chimes in from the corner.

"Oops, guess it just slipped out. It was an accident. You know like if you accidently dropped a piano on someone's head or an anvil. I prefer anvils myself...Sorry, Luke. Didn't mean to tease you."

"Tease me? Why would that be teasing me? To tease me would be to tell me something that I really want to hear and not mean it. You weren't teasing me. I didn't want to hear that. I've never wanted to hear you say that you love me."

"Well excuusse me."

"Why did you say that anyway?"

"I just spent all last week with Rory on her break, and I say it every time I say bye to her. I just got used to saying it at the end of conversations over the past week that it just slipped out. Again, I'm soo sorry I scared you like that."

"Lorelai, you didn't scare me either. I was just surprised and confused. That's all."

"Sure," she says with a grin on her face. She turns around and starts to leave.

"Lorelai!" As she leaves he shakes his head about what just happened, smiling as well.

Later that evening Lorelai is getting ready for her thing, whatever it is, with Luke. She picks up her cell and holds down the one to call Rory on her speed dial.

"Hello?" Rory asked sounding tired and stressed out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just this Math assignment."

"Yuck!"

"Exactly. So what's up with you? Why'd you call?"

"Well I'm going out with Luke and..."

Rory cuts her off, "Since when are you going out with Luke? Mom, why didn't you tell me! When will the wedding be? How many kids are you planning on having? Are you gonna be buried next to each other?"

"Rory! Stop it, evil!"

"Kay, I'm quiet now I promise. So explain please."

" I don't know what it is exactly, but it's not a date. I'd tell you if Luke and I were dating, and we're not dating. I promise. I'd probably be ranting about us dating if we were dating, and I'm soo not ranting right now."

"Sure you're not."

"You promised to keep quiet...wait, sure we're not dating or sure I'm not ranting?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Rory, you'll just have to get over the fact that I'm not dating Luke and never will be dating Luke. What is everyone's obsession with this anyway!"

"Argh! How can you still not get it? Luke likes you a lot. For all I know Luke may love you."

"Oh yeah...," remembering that morning, "I guess I should tell you before you hear it somewhere else."

"What?"

"I told Luke that I love him. I mean I obviously didn't mean it; it just slipped out, you know?"

"Out of where? Your brain without coffee or your ...(in a Shakespearean tone) heart?"

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

"I had coffee in me I just, ..it just...It just slipped out."

"Since when do you have nothing to say? How did it just slip out?"

"As I said bye to him it just slipped out. I always say it after I say bye to you, so I had gotten used to it. Now go away; you're using my phone minutes."

"Mom, you called me! Remember! Now why did you call? I know it wasn't just to tell me that you're dating Luke."

"Rory! ..I called to ask what you think I should wear. Luke's seen me in everything."

"I thought you said this isn't a date? Now you're worrying about what to wear for Luke I'm sure he'd be happy with anything...or nothing."

"Rory! I told you like a thousand times already, this isn't a date."

"If you tell me what it is I'll help you figure out what to wear."

"I don't know what it is...You know what, never mind. I'll just call Sookie."

"You'll have to have this conversation all over again."

"Okay, ...so let's just say that this is a date, Kay?"

"Oh my god! Mom, you just admitted to dating Luke! Luke as in Luke's diner! Luke as in my new daddy! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd get together one of these days."

"You know I'm calling this a date metaphorically, now what would I wear in that situation?"

"Hmm...how about those black pants?"

"The one's that Luke complimented me on last week?"

"He seemed to like them ...or maybe he liked what was under the back pockets."

Ignoring her daughter's last comment, "And for the top?"

"That red scoop-neck thing."

"Kay, thanks, Hon'."

"Wait, so this wasn't metaphorical? It really is a date?"

"Huh?"

"Well you asked what you should wear if you did go out on a date with Luke, and that's what I told you."

"Bye, Hon'," smiling at her last comment.

"I guess I'll talk to you when you come home from you and Luke's date?"

"Bye bye, hon'," still smiling.

"Love you. Bye."

As she hangs up the phone she has just about every feeling known to man whizzing through her head. What is this, if it's not a date? Could it have been meant as a date even though Luke said it wasn't? Why did I dream about Chris last night? Why am I so nervous? Is Luke as nervous as I am? Why would Luke be nervous if this is not a date? This can't be a date ...can it? Can Luke and I be dating? Why does everyone think Luke loves me?

As she thinks, she is nervous, paranoid, excited, scared, confused, and embarrassed at how much she's been thinking about him lately.

"Why have I been thinking about Luke so much?" she says aloud to herself having to hear the words. "Why?"

When she is finished getting dressed it's 8:01

"Where is he?" She expected him to be early. He was early for everything.

At that thought, Luke knocks on the door. As Lorelai opens it, she sees Luke standing holding flowers.

"Aww, for me?"

"Nope, they're for my date," he says handing her the flowers with that smile, ...that smile that she looked forward to every morning.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date."

"On the way over I was thinking about what to call it...I couldn't think of anything else. ...What do you want to call it?"

"I don't know either."

"Good."

"Let's just call it a ...dinner thing."

"Sounds good," he said smiling at Lorelai again. "...So we going to Al's?"

"Unless you want to go somewhere else."

"We could eat at my place."

"The diner?"

"No, my apartment. Same food though."

"Would you let me have coffee?"

"Possibly, ...but only for my dinner thing person"

"Dirty! ...You mean your date?"

"Sure, if you want me to call you that" He is still smiling from when she opened the door.

"We gonna take your truck or my Jeep?"

"Let's take my truck so that I'll have to drive you when you're too full to walk home," he said with that same smile on his face.

"Like I'd get too full! ...It might rain anyway, Cutie."

"Don't call me that, and stop teasing."

"I thought you said it was only teasing if you wanted to hear it."

The truth was that Luke had always imagined he'd be in a relationship with Lorelai that she could call him cutie or anything else she wanted to for that matter.

"Come on. Let's go," Luke said changing the subject as best he could.

Lorelai set her flowers in a vase and gave them some water. She started to walk out the door with her 'date' as she looked at Luke's pretty little smile on his face. He'd been smiling since he had gotten there.

Once they got to Luke's apartment and he had finished making dinner- a turkey burger sand salad for him and a 'normal', as Lorelai called it, burger and fries for her- they started to eat. They were much quieter than usual, especially for Lorelai. Finally Luke began, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, the food is great."

"You just seemed quiet is all."

"I was thinking," and she had been. She had definitely, definitely been thinking. She was still thinking about why she was thinking about Luke so much. Whether or not Luke was thinking about her. If he was thinking about her, what was he thinking about her. Had they been thinking about each other. If so, when, why, how. She thought about how she shouldn't be thinking about this so much and tried to stop thinking about them. ...She couldn't. He couldn't be thinking about her this much, ...or could he? "Um, Luke..?"

"Yeah?" he says putting down his fork. She looks concerned.

"I've been...um, thinking about...uh...never mind. It's not that important anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Unless, whatever the problem is, doesn't go your way in the end."

"Yeah, ...I guess I'm not as flexible as could be. ...No, you know what? I'll tell you. I think were close enough that we can talk to each other right? ...I mean we're not related, Thank God, but you'd consider us to be friends...right?"

"What do you mean Thank God we're not related?"

"I was about to tell you. ..Now, do you consider us to be friends?"

"Lorelai, you're my best friend. I've probably never told you that before, but I think it's important. I think you should know that."

"I think I did," with that Lorelai regrets starting this moment. Now she doesn't want to say she might have feelings for him. She thought of him as one of her best friends, but she didn't know he felt the same way. "Do you think that we could ever develop into something more than, you know...best friends?"

"I don't think that there's anything more than best friends, but I know what you mean. I feel something too. I think that we should call this a date, after all."

"Sure, just don't tell anyone I know that we went out. ...How embarrassing would it be to have that on my permanent record!" she says laughing. "Thanks, ...for this...all this, everything. You've always seemed to...you know...be there. I'm glad you feel the same way as I do."

"Me too."

They finish the rest of their meals in silence. Luke finishes first and watches Lorelai gobble down the rest of her food.

"This was so delicious," she says finished with her food and getting up. "It tasted better than it usually does."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm glad you were here to share it with. ...Wow, that was way too sappy! I'm sorry, Luke."

"No, it's okay, really."

"I think we should do this more often ...you know?"

"I know."

"Well, I should go"

"Are you too full to walk?"

"Not really, but you can drive me anyway, Cutie."

Luke puts the dishes in the sink,and walks Lorelai to his truck. He starts it up as Lorelai turns on the cd player. "Lorelai, don't..." Too late.

"Oh My God! Is that the Beach Boys! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"Lorelai, please!" He takes out the cd.

"First Miss Patty obviously, Sookie, Rory, Kirk..."

"Lorelai!" He cuts her off.

"What? I just never knew you had such great taste in music," she says sarcastically.

"Just find a radio station if you're so desperate."

"Did you just call me desperate! What a rude thing to say to your date!" He smiles at this comment. "Not only is it rude to me, that's actually insulting to yourself...What are you smiling about? You were just insulted by yourself."

He says nothing, just puts his hand on hers. Lorelai smiles back, holds it up and kisses it. Luke blushes at finally getting a small taste of what he's wanted his whole life, someone that cares for him enough to show it, and what he's wanted for about a third of his life, ...Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, herself, had just gotten a taste of what she had been craving for the past month, ...Luke Danes. She gives him back his hand, and he sets it back on top of her's. They arrive back at the Gilmore estate in silence. "We're here," he says just to say something. She doesn't get out. "Lorelai?"

"Yea?"

"I thought you were asleep with your eyes open or something."

"I wish!"

"You wish you were asleep?"

"I wish I could sleep with my eyes open. That would be soo freaky."

"Freaky, gotcha. So we're doing this again, right?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Of course. Walk you to your door?"

She gets out of his truck and goes to his door. She opens it. "Come on inside."

"No, Aren't you tired?"

"We could watch a movie or something."

"But..."

"Please, Mr. Coffee God."

As if he had a choice, he finally answered, "Okay, if you really want me to."

"No, I changed my mind."

"Huh?"

"Well you know how flaky I am...Luke, I'm kidding. Come on,"

As she opens the front door, all he can think is how excited he is to be invited in without having to do her housework.

"Let me call Rory real quick."

"Okay, tell her I said 'hi'"

"Will do"

"And, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything about The Beach Boys."

She walks up to her room cell in hand and calls Rory.

"Mom? It's like ten o'clock. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. Dinner was nice we talked and stuff, but the reason I really called was 'cause..."

Interrupting her, "'cause I told you to?"

"Nope. Wanna take any guesses?"

"Did you tell Luke you love him again?"

"Nope."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not."

"Ew, Mom gross. You and Luke! And you called to tell me this!"

"Rory! ...Luke listens to the Beach Boys!"

"Oh My God! Luke!"

"Oh yeah, and he says 'hi'. Should I tell him 'hi' back?"

"What is he still there? Where are you? Are you still having dinner? Is he gonna kill you for telling me this stuff?"

"We're about to watch a movie."

"Yeah, you can tell him 'hi'. ...So, was this a date or not?"

"Yeah, we agreed that it was, ..is."

"Well, goodnight, Mom."

"Night."

"And Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"When Luke wakes you up in the morning can you tell him I said good morning?"

"Goodnight, Rory!"

"Night, Mom."

Lorelai hangs up knowing that her daughter thinks exactly like her. Rory told her what she knows she had subconsciously been thinking before. This is it. He is it. As Lorelai is coming down the stairs still thinking about Luke, he looks up at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

She sits down beside him and flicks through the channels with her head resting on his shoulder. They don't even know what they're watching, all they know is that they love each other. They wonder whether or not the other loves them back. They do, and somehow they know this and they stop wondering. They fall asleep like this- Lorelai resting her head on his shoulder and Luke depending on her not asking him to leave. They dream about one another, their future. Both dreams are as perfect as possible.

Luke wakes up first with a jolt of his head.

"Lorelai?" He remembers last night, and doesn't want to disturb her. He looks at the clock on the tv.

8:37

"Lorelai, wake up, Hon'." Realizing what he just called her he thinks back to his dream. They were happily engaged, and they were both worried about the wedding. They seemed to agree on everything, but they still had those pre-wedding jitters.

"Huh?" Lorelai wakes. "Luke! You're still here?"

"We fell asleep. I should be at work and you should be asking for coffee."

Lorelai is still thinking about her dream. They had been engaged and were both nervous, excited. "So, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Isn't that what I just did?"

"Yeah...uh..sure," falling back to sleep.

"Lorelai we're both already late. Lorelai?"

"Rory says good morning."

"Huh?"

"Last night when I called her, she said to tell you good morning when you wake me up."

"You mean...Rory thought? Lorelai you know we didn't...?"

"I know, ... 'Hon'"

"Sorry, it just slipped out," he says nervously. Then he remembers yesterday morning feeling okay about it.

"It's okay...I'm getting up I promise."

"Yeah me too." They both fall back to sleep. An hour later Lor wakes up, ...kind of.

"I love you too, my coffee god."

"Huh?"

"What? Oh, good morning."

"You just said it again."

"What?"

"You just told me that you loved me again."

"Go back to sleep; you're imagining things"

"Lorelai, we can't go back to sleep; it's a quarter 'til ten."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?" she asks jumping off of him.

"You asked me that an hour ago."

"Come on, get up, Luke!"

"I'm up," he then says following Lorelai and jumping up.

"I gotta get dressed. You gotta go to work...Oh My God! Your truck! Everyone's gonna see it! Miss Patty's gonna see it! And you know what they'll think!"

"Yes, I know what they'll think, ...but is it really that bad?"

"Luke! Everyone'll know!"

"Know what? There's nothing to know."

"Yeah, but they'll think we..."

Cutting her off, "You get dressed, I'll leave."

"Okay," seeming fairly disappointed that he's leaving. "See you in like thirty minutes."

"Huh?"

"Hello, I need your coffee!"

"See you then."


	2. invincible enemies

I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope I'm doing this all correctly. It's my first fanfic.

**Invincible Enemies**

**What will happen! Will someone die!(no) Will there be coffee involved! Read to find out!**

They go their ways and meet up forty-five minutes later in the diner. Miss Patty and Babette are talking about Luke, Lorelai, and Luke's truck.

"Hey, Hon'," Lor says to Luke with a grin.

He points to the two in the corner.

"Oh, Luke! Who cares! They should know that that was just a joke anyway."

"Well, they don't and I think you know that," he says after spending the beginning of the morning changing his mind on how he feels about people talking about he and Lorelai. He actually cares for her and doesn't whatever it is that they have turned into something superficial.

"Why do you care so much, when they talk? This morning you basically said, 'whatever'," trying to sound like Luke.

"Lorelai, they are talking about us!"

"There's an 'us' huh, Snookems?"

"Lorelai, don't start!"

"Aw, you get so cute when you're mad!" Now whispering, "Are they watching?"

Not whispering, "Yes, Lorelai they are! You're already late, so can you take your coffee and go to work!"

"Luke, my darling, you're causing a scene."

"Lorelai!"

"Oh, you're no fun...Bye bye, ...Hon'"

"Bye, ...Waffle-Wolfer."

"Aw, you're too cute."

Whispering in her ear, "Can you come over later?"

Whispering back in his ear, "Sure."

At the inn Sookie tracks down Lorelai. "Where have you been?"

"I know it's like 12:30, but I've had a good day so far. Does that make up for anything?"

"Spill!"

"I knew that would work...Okay know don't freak, but Luke came over to my house last night, and he was still there when we woke up."

"Oh my god," not sounding as surprised as Lor had expected.

"Sookie!"

"Yeah?"

"What did you see?"

"I noticed that Luke's truck was still there this morning."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I figured...okay you deserve it for barging in...I'm gonna tell you the truth."

"What? Is the truth bad?"

"No, it's definitely not bad, but it's not what you think either. We just fell asleep watching tv."

"Watching tv?"

"Yeah, Watching tv."

"Are you sure it wasn't," using air quotes, "'watching tv'"

"Yes, Sookie, I'm sure"

"So, what was so great about it!"

"Sookie! ...He said that I'm his best friend."

"And...?"

"And what? We fell asleep on the couch."

"You're right," noticeably disappointed, "I'm sorry. That's great."

At the diner Luke can't wait for Joan and Melissa to leave and for Little Miss Waffle-Wolfer to come back. By 4:00 he can't wait any longer; he goes upstairs to call her. After no answer twice, he begins to worry. She always answers her phone, even in the diner where there's a rule (as if that would affect Lorelai). He goes back downstairs after giving up.

"Hey!" Lorelai says wondering where he's been.

"I was just tying to call you. Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, the battery's dead."

"Oh, why'd you get off work early?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Was it 'cause you missed me?"

"Luke! Why would I get off work just to see you? ...Yeah, maybe you guessed right."

"Ceaser can cover for me if you want to talk."

"No, I'm good...Thanks."

"Coffee?" Luke was already pouring coffee for her.

"Thank you so much!"

Lorelai sits there for another hour until she changes her mind and asks Luke if they can talk in his apartment.

"Of course."

Once there she remembers the night before. It was fabulous. They're both thinking about it when Luke snaps out of the daze first and asks Lorelai if she wants to sit down. She sits and begins.

"It was ...great, and...It was just fun you know?"

"What? Last night?"

"No, Abraham Lincoln being shot, ...uh yeah, Luke. Didn't you think it was fun?"

He nods and smiles. "I feel comfortable and just...right with you."

"Aw, that's too bad cause I change my mind; I don't want to be friends anymore..." Luke looks scared and disappointed. "That's why I wanted to come up here and talk. I think we should change our situation...our relationship."

Luke is smiling again, "Into what?"

"I think you know what...I think we should become mortal enemies."

"Well, I think we should become invincible enemies," he says playing along.

"I've always wanted to be invincible...Really though Luke, I think...I want you to be able to call me your girlfriend, and I want to be able to call you my boyfriend. And I want to have to worry about things like whether or not we'll be buried next to each other...because you know we're not really invincible. I want to worry about whether or not we should get a new mailbox, because mine says Gilmore. Should I take your name, Luke? Do you want me too?" She moves closer.

"Hey now!" he says surprising her a little. "Who ever said I would move into your place? Why wouldn't you be moving in here? Don't you like my apartment?" he comments with a smile spread across his face.

"At the moment?...More than anything."

Luke gazing into her eyes imagining what it would be like to kiss Lorelai Gilmore.

Ceaser walks in definitely interrupting a moment.

"Oops, didn't know you were about to make out."

"Ceaser! What is it? What do you want?"

Lorelai smiles. She can't help but do so. "We weren't doing anything...I promise."

Luke, "Sure you weren't."

Sarcastically, "Excuusse me, Mr. Wouldn't-Touch-Me-With-A-Ten-Foot-Pole."

"Dirty!"

Ceaser butts in again, "I'll be going then. I was gonna ask where you put the straws this time, but I can obviously see that you're busy."

"Bye, Ceaser."

Ceaser leaves.

"Are you busy, Luke?"

"I **wouldn't** touch you with a ten foot pole, and anyway you were the one that made the first move right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You asked me up here to talk."

"But **you** asked **me** to go out with you yesterday."

"Well you asked me to come in when I drove you home."

"You asked to drive me home."

"That's not exactly true."

"You listen to The Beach Boys...But...it's my fault for us almost kissing...I'm the one that wanted it...not you."

"Who said I didn't want it?" Luke puts a hand on her shoulder and a hand holding her head ready to pounce.

"I dunno...but..uh," Her hands are on his waist and back. "I know I did...do."

They kiss each other at the same time, pull away and look at each other, smiling.

"I'm guessing you **did** want that too," she says just to say something.

"Come on."

"Where? What are you doing?"

Luke leads her out of the apartment and to Miss Patty and Babette's table.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"Hi Patty, Babette. Um, we..I would like to tell you something before you figure it out on your own, which I know you will, but uh, Lorelai should I tell them? I didn't even ask you."

Babette trying to guess, "Oh, honey you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you two."

Luke and Lorelai take their hands back and step away from each other, "Huh? What is that supposed to mean? Do I look pregnant?"

"Yeah, does she look pregnant?" Luke follows.

"Oh. Honey, I was just guessing. Was that a bad guess? I never make very good guesses at things; do I?"

"Well it wasn't the best guess ever, I'll have to admit," Luke says scared that she'll take another whack at it.

Miss Patty tries now, guessing correctly, "I'm pretty sure they just wanted to tell us that they're together."

"Yeah. And, Luke, it's okay I didn't mind." To Miss Patty now, "Why did you guess that?"

"Well, Babette told me that Luke's truck was at your house all last night. And...well a person can draw her own conclusions, **if** you know what I mean."

"I think we both know what you mean, but nothing happened last night," Luke answers for her.

Getting mad at Luke, "Excuse me, Luke, but I'm pretty sure something did happen."

"Well it wasn't what they think." Now talking to the two at the table, "It wasn't what you think."

"And what is that?" Babette asks with a smile.

"Never mind," Luke leads Lorelai outside. "Lorelai, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, right?"

"I thought it just showed that you're kinda...insane, but that's okay I'm insane too. Rory's not. My mother is. Michel is. No, I guess Michel is just kinda mean. My mother is too. Sookie is."

"I know you're insane, Lorelai. That's why I like you so much."

"Awww, you like me so much?"

"Yes I like you so much."

"Well, I like you so much too...You should get back to work. I'm sorry I'm being so flaky today."

"I like you cause you're flaky too."

"Hey, Now! I'm am soo **not** flaky!"

Luke tries to make her shut up. Miss Patty and Babette watch as they kiss.

"You know what I was thinking just then?" Lorelai asks.

"What?" he says dreading her answer.

"This is probably a great way to get some free coffee. Can I have some coffee?...Please," she says with a pout.

Luke turns around and walks inside without her.

"I guess that's a 'no' then." She goes inside, sits at the counter and finally gets some free coffee after threatening to hit Luke with a bagel.

When she's finished with her coffee, she starts to call Rory on her cell.

"No phones," Luke reminds her.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Rory answers, "Hello?"

"Hi" Luke points to the door. "Luke says 'hi'."

"Hi Luke."

"Rory says hi," she tells him for her.

"So what's up? Why'd you call? Where are you? Are you at the diner? Or are you and Luke still at home?"

"That's why I called, actually. I'm in the diner, but I just wanted to tell you that Luke and I just kissed."

"Oh my god!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"No...I mean yeah, that's great. I just spilled my coffee."

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry. Should we have a funeral?"

"Yeah sure, this weekend. So you and Luke huh?"

"Yep, I think we're both pretty happy, but guess what Luke did!"

"Mom, do I want to know? Is it really gross? You know I'm your friend, but I'm still your daughter."

"He told Patty and Babette about us. He just told them."

"Well, you know they would have figured it out eventually."

"Yeah, I know. But isn't my Lukey brave?" Luke gives her a glare.

"Isn't a 'Lukey' like when you spit."

"No, that's a loogie." He gives her another stare.

"Well, what's the difference?"

"I think I have to go. Luke's starting to stare at me."

"Dirty!"

"Bye, Hon'."

"Bye, bye, Mom."

Luke starts to rant pointing at a sign, "You know that sign is there for a reason. The phone being crossed out means that there are no, **No!**, phones allowed! I think you're adorable, but I just hate it when you're on the phone. And I know that you're insane and we just discussed this, but when you're on your cell and you're talking to yourself, it makes you sound mental...Plus it kills the mood of my diner."

"The 'mood of your diner'? That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard you say."

"I just mean..the tourists, you know from out of town...?"

Cutting him off, "Yes I know what tourists are, I'm not **that** insane."

"They like to see the whole small-town diner thing."

"Yeah, as if this place is pleasant..with you and all."

"Hey!"

"Aww, I love to see you get all angry. You're too cute."

I hope you like it so far! I'll try to update as soon as possible with a chapter just as long.


	3. Sleeping Together

That evening Luke arrives at Lorelai's house pick her up. He's excited and happy, but at the same time nervous as always.

"Hey," Lorelai greets him.

"Can we talk inside? You know, just for a second."

"Sure. What about?"

"Um, …us."

"Scary, okay."

"I know. I hate these kind of talks too, but it's kinda important."

They step inside Lorelai's house and Luke gives her a hello kiss.

"So, I love it when you say 'us'."

"Me too…. Uh, what would happen if we were to break up?" Luke asks with a shaky voice

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the town is so small, if we were to break up, would it be…weird?"

"Uh, yeah especially because I wouldn't know about it. I'm soo not gonna let you break up with me."

"Um, Lorelai, what do expect to happen? Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Well, I can't really picture anything else."

"We really do think alike."

"So, where are we going?"

"As in where do you want to eat? Where do you want to go?"

"Your place?"

"Again, may I say we really do think alike."

They get to Luke's place. They head upstairs, and Luke begins to make dinner. Lorelai is trying to make coffee without Luke noticing.

"I know what you're doing, Lorelai."

"Huh? What? Me?"

"It's okay. I've given up."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Anyway, you've only had like five cups of coffee around me today."

"Wow! I've been cutting back, haven't I?"

He smiles and continues to make her burger. She sits in a chair and flips on the television.

"There is absolutely nothing on!"

"Don't turn on the TV."

"Why?"

"You'll make me watch something you think is so hilarious even though it's not supposed to be."

"Well, The best kind of television is the worst kind."

"We can just sit and stare at each other. Much better than watching Leave it to Beaver or something"

"Your face is funnier than any bad television show."

"Why thank you."

She turns off the TV and heads over to where Luke is standing next to the table. She kisses him on the cheek and sets down her food.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She kisses him again leaving her gloss on his lips and cheek.

"Wow. Um, Lorelai, …I love you."

"I…. Um."

"Don't say anything, please. I just realized that you are the only woman I ever want to be with."

"I was going to say that I love you too."

They share a much-needed third kiss.

"Our food is getting cold," she says as she turns and walks to the counter.

"Sure." He sits at the table and watches Lorelai as she pours the coffee.

She talks again. "So this is kinda weird. Uh, …I mean we've been friends for the longest time and now everything's going so fast."

"Kinda, yeah. I'm just not very good at…this," he says gesturing around the room.

"I think you're doing fine. I've never had a second date tell me that they love me."

"Wonder why not."

They sit in silence, eat, and grin to themselves. Lorelai finishes first.

"I want some more coffee."

"Go ahead."

"Well, you're very talkative…. I do, you know."

"You do what?"

"I really do love you. Not as much as this dress I saw last week that I could never afford, but about as much as all of my purses and shoes put together."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, it is."

The next morning Lorelai wakes up next to Luke after he falls asleep as she starts to read aloud from a coffee maker instruction manual.

"Luke…. Luuke…. Luke, wake up."

"Huh…Lorelai, what are you still doing here?"

"You fell asleep, and I didn't really want to walk home. It was cold, so I stayed. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Your bed is comfy."

"Uh huh," he mutters falling back to sleep.

"Luke, it's seven o'clock in the morning. Your alarm clock woke me up thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah, okay. I really need to get up."

He crawls out of bed. Lorelai pulls him back down, and kisses him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He grabs a change of clothes and goes into the bathroom somewhat confused.

"Lorelai?" he calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go downstairs and see if Ceasar is here yet. He should be."

"Sure."

She gets out of Luke's bed and fixes her hair in the mirror quickly just in case the diner has been opened. It has. Miss Patty notices her peeking from behind the curtain in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. Lorelai drudges back upstairs to tell Luke everything seems like it's running on time.

"Ceasar's here, and everything's fine."

"Good," he says stepping out of the bathroom. "Miss Patty was there, wasn't she?"

"It's not like it matters. Again, we did nothing. Sometimes I think she has twenty trampolines in her backyard, she jumps to conclusions so often."

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch?"

"I'm really bad at untying knots."

"Yeah, it can be pretty uncomfortable. I guess."

"Is this uncomfortable…. I mean you and I, not the couch."

"Why would it be?"

"You sound like you're complaining that I slept next to you instead of on the couch."

"I'm not complaining. I just think it's weird that we wake up next to each other two mornings in a row without us actually, …you know…doing anything."

"Well, you're a nice pillow."

"I need to get to work."

"Ceasar's got it covered."

"Really, you think so?"

"As far as I could tell, it was pretty slow."

"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Can I come with?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm kidding. Of course you can, just don't try anything. I really am tired."

"I promise. I won't try anything. I'm tired too…. You just got dressed. Now you're just gonna go back to sleep?"

He passes his socks and shoes which Lorelai managed to take off of him last night without giving them names and waking him up. He crawls back into bed quickly followed by Lorelai. They drift back to sleep and for the millionth time that month dream about each other, nothing dirty just romantic. Marriages, kids, and upcoming dates.

About an hour later Luke wakes back up. He should get to work, he thinks. He knows that it is always busy around eight.

"Where were you?" Ceasar asks as Luke comes from upstairs.

"I was just really tired. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that too loud."

"Why?"

"Miss Patty's right over there," he answers pointing at the woman 'secretly' listening to their conversation.

"Well, I actually don't know why I'm so tired. There is no reasonable explanation," he explains intentionally loud enough for Patty to hear.

"Is Lorelai still asleep?" Ceasar asks quietly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering if the sleepiness came in pairs."

"Ceasar!"

"Sorry. She's good for you. Somehow you seem happier."

"I am." On this note, Luke thinks he should probably wake Lorelai up. She's already late for work. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

He gets into the apartment, and Lorelai is still sound asleep.

"Lorelai. Lorelai, wake up. You need to get to work."

"You're so mean! Just five more minutes."

"Lorelai, wake up. I don't want you blaming me for you not being at work by noon."

"Ugh. Okay, I'm up. You can go now."

"No, you have to physically get out of bed before I will leave."

"I am; aren't I?"

"No, not quite. Do you want me to pull you?"

"Not really."

"Well then, get up."

"Okay, Okay." She crawls out of bed at the slowest possible rate just to annoy Luke for waking her up. "You happy now?"

"Yes, very. I'll get you some coffee. Then you can be as hyper as you'd like."

"Aww, you're sweet."

Lorelai eventually gets to work and runs into Sookie.

"Hey! Where you been? You're late again."

"Pretty much the same excuse as last time."

"Oh really? Not at all different?"

"Luke fell asleep as I tried to read to him."

"Aww, just like a toddler."

"About as adorable."

"Yeah, anyway. You stayed over there? Why? You have a house."

"I know that. It was cold, and I didn't want to walk home or steal Luke's truck."

"So you slept on the couch?"

"No, not really."

"Are you teasing him now or something?"

"Sookie! Of course not. He was asleep anyway."

"So,…what?…he just woke up wondering why you were still there?"

"I guess."

"God, you have a very odd relationship."

"What? Why?"

"You've literally slept together two days in a row, and you haven't, you know, 'slept together' at all. Have you?"

"No, we have not. He loves me though."

"Well, duh."

"But he said so."

"What? Luke! Really?"

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, what did you say?"

"Well, of course I just straight up told him the truth…that I hate him. No, Sookie, of course I told him the same back."

"Did you mean it?"

"Sookie! Of course I meant it."

"You are gonna have the prettiest kids."

"Yeah, I know."

She works for another six hours thinking of Luke, Rory, and her mother. "Oh my god! My mother!" she thinks to herself. "What is she gonna do? I know she won't want me to be with Luke! I cannot tell her! I will not tell her… at least not yet, not tonight…. I'm really dramatic today."

(New chapter coming soon. I Promise.)


	4. Chris!

She gets off work, and goes to Luke's.

"Hey," she says with a kiss.

"Oh, finally. I am having the worst day. Kirk knocked over a table with two sodas, a coffee, and a lunch on it. Then he offered to help. I didn't even bother take him up on it. Another disaster just waiting to happen."

"My day was okay, but I have Friday night dinner tonight…. Did you say something about coffee?"

"Already on it," he says pouring a cup. "I could come if you'd like."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"What would your mother think of me? I've heard horror stories. I've heard many horror stories."

"She'll like you. You're very likable. It's not like she's never met you before."

"I know, but she didn't seem to like me."

"You'll be fine."

"So I'm coming?"

"I guess, if you really want to."

"Yeah, I think we should get it over with."

"Yeah, okay. Rory'll be there too, so you won't just have me."

"Okay, so what time?"

"You can swing by my house at 6:30…in thirty minutes. Oh, and you should get kinda dressed up, they are so finicky. I love that word. Finicky! Finick! Is 'finick' a word?"

"I have no clue."

"See ya."

Twenty minutes later Luke arrives at Lorelai's house early to make sure that they're not late. He rings the doorbell. She shouts from inside, "Why are you so early?"

"Just ten minutes. I wanted to make sure we were on time. Someone has to."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on in," she says opening the door.

"Wow, nice dress."

"You likey?"

"I look good too, don't I?"

"Yeah."

She puts in her earrings, and she grabs her purse to head out the door. They get there at the same time as Rory, about five minutes early.

"Hey, Hon'"

"Hey. Hey, Luke. I didn't know you were coming."

"Just found out myself, about an hour ago."

"Hey! You suggested it," Lorelai says half defensively, half worried what her mother will do. Rory rings the doorbell. The maid answers and they walk to the living room.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Emily says utterly surprised and confused by his appearance.

"He and I are going out now, Mom. I wanted it to be a surprise, a good surprise, I swear."

"We only made food for four people."

"You can stretch the portions, can't you?"

"I suppose, possibly."

"Hello, Emily," Luke politely greets.

"Hi. And hi to you too, Rory."

"Hello."

"Your father's in his study, as always. Can I get you anything to drink? Anyone?"

"I'll have water," Rory answers.

"Wine's fine for me, Mom."

"Same here," Luke mutters.

Richard steps out of his study to greet his regular guests and his surprise. "Well, hello, everyone. And I do mean 'everyone'. Hello, Luke. What are you doing here."

"We're going out, Dad. I invited him."

"No, you didn't," Luke responds. "I kind of invited myself. I wanted to meet you more formally, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh, how nice," Richard tries to be polite.

"So, how long have you been dating? I hope not long. You always seem to hide this kind of thing from me, and I don't know why, Lorelai," Emily interferes.

"We just had our second date last night," she says smiling at Luke.

"Really, you had a second date?" Rory asks quizzically. "You didn't tell me about a second date, just the first, which by the way, Luke, I think she loved."

Lorelai sticks her tongue out at her daughter in response to her last comment.

"Lorelai, do you really have to behave that way? You are a grown woman."

"Only on the outside," Rory comments.

They finally get to the quail and 'little trees' as Lorelai describes her broccoli.

"This tastes wonderful," Luke says to get on the good side of his kind of in-laws.

"Yes, it does," Emily mutters matter-of-factly.

"I don't like broccoli," Lorelai says.

"You don't absolutely have to eat it."

"I can never get her to eat vegetables either. She's awful like that," Luke admits.

"I don't like broccoli either," Rory follows.

"I already said you don't have to eat it."

Lorelai wonders to herself then outloud, "What's for dessert?"

"Ice cream."

"Yum!" Rory and Lorelai exclaim in unison.

After a tough dinner and dessert Luke and Lorelai, Richard and Emily, and Rory all go their separate ways.

"That was interesting," Lorelai says to Luke thinking back on the night. "They didn't seem to hate you…or love you."

"Yeah. Long, interesting night."

"We should go back to your place, get coffee."

"Okay."

They get back to the diner, and just as Luke was a surprise to the Gilmores, Christopher is a surprise to be discovered sitting in the diner drinking coffee.

"Chris!"

"Lorelai! Finally! Miss Patty said you'd be here eventually."

"Of course."

Luke butts in concerned and yet proud to have Lorelai, "Do want me to wait upstairs?"

"Yeah, thanks," she answers.

"Do you know why she told you I'd be in here eventually?"

"Because you like coffee, I hope."

"Luke and I are dating."

"Oh."

"And we love each other, much more than I'm loving you right now…. Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

"What about Sherry? And Gigi? Where do they think you are? Do they know where you are?"

"Sherry kicked me out."

"What? Why?" she says concerned.

"She thinks I still love you."

"How did I see this coming? Is she right?"

"Why would I be here if she wasn't?"

"I must be insane…psycho…physic actually."

"Lor, what are you talking about? I'm the insane one right now."

"I-I…uh…I had a dream about you a few days ago," she admits almost whispering.

"Dirty?"

"Chris! No, it was not dirty. It was this…except you were at my house. You came to see me, because Sherry told you that she knew that you still loved me. I just hope this ends the same way the dream did."

"Wow…. Lorelai, there will always be something between us. You know it's there. I know it's there."

"We are like a light switch in haunted house, we are on and off so much, but eventually the light goes out. It's scary and weird, but you know what? That light went out a while ago, and I'm over you. I'm with someone else, and I'm happy. I hope Sherry will still take you back."

"No, Lor! I do. I do love you, and I always will. You feel the same way. I know you do. You always have."

"Maybe so, but not anymore! Just stop! Face it, Chris," she says lowering her voice. "It's over. Go back to your wife and kid."

"Why are you hiding the way you feel?"

"What in the Hell are you talking about! I don't think I have ever expressed myself as loudly as I am right now!" she says raising her voice again. "In fact, I am so glad to get this off of my chest in front of everyone. I love Luke! I do not love you, Christopher! Can I say it any clearer than that! How 'bout I answer myself! No, I cannot! Go away, Christopher! Please, just go away, and leave Rory out of this too. I don't want her trying to send me to a mental institution again, because someone compared me to Kirk when the soda machine takes his money. Let me tell you, he flips out. Even worse than I am right now, believe it or not."

"Your mother was right."

"Excuse me? You never say that in front of me. I might kill."

"She said you've been defensive lately."

"Defensive! Defensive! I cannot believe her, or you for that matter. Right now I am standing here yelling at you at the top of my lungs, and you just call me defensive! Defensive to what! Don't answer that; I already know that you'll say 'I really do love you. I just don't want to admit it.' I can't even look at you right now, okay. Now, I'm going to go before I do something that I will regret, as in kill my daughter's father. She would not like that very much even if I do describe this situation vividly, as I would. Now, please leave. Bye, Christopher." She turns and walks up to Luke's apartment crying. She knows she just hurt Christopher, and she knows how it feels to be hurt. She bursts through the door and grabs Luke by the arm kissing him for the comfort she sees in him. It is over with Christopher, and she is over with him.

Luke pulls away against his own will and asks what just happened between she and Christopher.

"I just flipped on him. He wouldn't listen. He just kept telling me that he knew that I still loved him, and he knew he still loved me. So I told him about a million times back that it would never work between us, because I love you, not him, and I never will love him again. By the way this is all completely true... I love you...especially for not coming to your diner to yell at me that I love you and you love me. Although, with you it probably wouldn't be as bad... I'm so sorry, Luke."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For...I don't know being so pretty that I just lured him back. You know all the guys are after me."

"Yes, I know."

"And I chose you."

"Yes, I know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After Lorelai attempting to go back downstairs twice, Luke finally gets up and makes sure that Chris isn't still down there, waiting. He's not.

"It's okay. You can go get coffee now. I swear it's safe."

"Coffee! Yea!"

They get downstairs, and Lorelai has gotten all the crying out of her system.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks once she's sitting behind the counter.

"Yeah, just kind of too many emotions to emote right now, you know?"

He nods and takes his hand on hers. He grabs a doughnut from the stand and hands it to her. "This pastry and its shape represent the never-ending cycle of my love and devotion toward you."

"And my love for doughnuts."

"Exactly."

An hour or so later, Lorelai is back at home and on the phone with Rory.

"So Dad came to Luke's?"

"Yep."

"Well, what did he say, do?"

"He told me that he still loves me and that he thinks that I still love him, which I don't by the way."

"But you love Luke?"

"Yes, I forgot to tell you before, but yes Luke and I have said that we love each other."

"Wow, so it is serious?"

"Yeah, it is... You're okay with that right?"

"Totally. I think he's much better for you than Dad is."

"Well, that's very mature of you."

"I mean I love Dad even if you don't, but he's been really out there lately."

"They all go crazy without me don't they?"

"Of course... So what did you say to him, when he came to Luke's?"

"I guess I did what I always do, except this time I really meant it. You know 'We're over and we'll never get back together.' 'Go away.' several times as far as I can remember."

"Did he go away? Is he gonna call me now? I really don't want to talk to him if he's done this again. Is it like an annual thing for him?"

"I told him not to get you involved, I just hope he listens. He doesn't seem to be very good at it though. Hey, Luke'll be here soon, and I still haven't gotten ready, so I'll talk to you later 'kay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too Hon'. Bye, bye."

Luke arrives to stay in and watch a movie, "Blair Witch Project".

"What! Why do we have to watch that?"

"Because it's underrated, and it needs respect."

"It's not rated well for a reason, and no, it does not need respect."

"Ugh! You complain too much."

"I do not complain too much."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You argue too much."

"Ha! That's complaining."

"Well, if that's complaining, telling me that I complain too much is also complaining isn't it?"

"Isn't what?"

"Were you not...?"

"Something about sailing?"

"Lorelai!"

"Hair and keys?"

"Stop!"

"Turkish kilts and monster trucks?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Eventually, they stop arguing long enough to watch the movie. Both laugh at the silly parts, and Luke doesn't understand why anyone would want to make movie like this. Neither does Lorelai, but they both love it anyway. They end up in kitchen making dessert- ice cream and cake for her and just vanilla for him. The next morning they wake up next to each other. This time there is a reason, and Miss Patty and Babette can talk as much as they like. They really don't care anymore. Lorelai wakes up first and kicks Luke in the shin waking him up as well.

"Sorry and good morning."

"Good morning."

They eat breakfast at her house after Luke calls Ceasar. All she has is cereal anyway, better put it to use. Lorelai puts marshmallows and chocolate milk in hers.

"Yum."

"Ew."

"Oh, shut up. You haven't even tried it."

"I know I haven't tried it. I also know why I haven't tried it."

"Somehow I doubt that it was because you never thought of it and therefore never had the chance."

"Somehow I managed to skip the thought of putting marshmallows and chocolate milk in my cereal. If I had thought of it, I assure you I would not have experimented."

"But you will now, right?"

"What do you think?"


End file.
